yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aster Phoenix (ARC-V)
| ja_name = エド・フェニックス | romaji_name = Edo Fenikkusu | ja_trans_name = Edo Phoenix | gender = Male | occupation = Commander-in-Chief of the Arc Area Project | school = Duel Academy | anime_deck = Destiny HERO | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Aster Phoenix, known as Edo Phoenix in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Aster Phoenix that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He is the Commander-in-Chief of the Duel Academy forces occupying Heartland City, and he bears a heated grudge towards Yusho Sakaki and by extension his son Yuya Sakaki. Design Appearance Like his Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart, Aster has gray-colored hair and dark blue eyes. he wears a silver formal suit with black shoes. He is fair skinned. As a commander of Duel Academy forces, Aster wears a collared blue-green regal cloak, with yellow shoulder pads. The cloak's chest area is colored white, and has small yellow buttons. During his initial encounter with Yuya, Aster wore a large grey hooded cloak that completely obscured him and his clothes. Personality Aster seems to take traits from his original counterpart, being overall serious and fairly aggressive when Dueling. He encountered Yusho Sakaki and lost to him in a Duel, something that Aster could not deal with. His insistence that the teachings of the Professor were correct caused him to react violently. After this, he bears a hatred towards Yusho and wants to find him at all costs in order to defeat him and prove that the Dueling of Duel Academy is correct and that Dueltaining is nonsense; to the point of Dueling Yusho's son Yuya Sakaki purely to use him as bait. His anger increases progressively at seeing "Performapal" cards and "Smile World"; any mere mention or sight of these sends Aster into a rage. This hatred extended to Yuya after Yusho's son, likewise a Dueltainer, forced Aster to end their first Duel in a DRAW; upon encountering him again, Aster personally targeted Yuya and ordered his subordinates not to interfere. In contrast with this, Aster does seem to have a much brighter side to his personality, as before learning that Yuya was Yusho's son, he was willing to lend a helping hand in finding his father, being far more benevolent than most Duel Academy agents who would resort to assault people on sight, although he likes to get to the point quick as he pressured Yuya for information to help him. Aster also seems to be a quick learner, as he was able to learn how Action Cards worked merely through watching Yuya and needed no explanation to use them. Unlike his Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart who was cool, calm and collected, Aster appears to be extremely short tempered and stubborn, much like Yugo. In addition, though the fact caused him extreme distress, Aster was smiling during his Duel with Yusho. Aster refers to himself with the "boku" pronoun, and uses some English counterparts for some game terms like his GX counterpart. He calls the Graveyard the "Cemetery", refers to card effects with the word "effect" rather than the Japanese "koka" and employs phrases such as "Activating the Set card" rather than "(card type) activate" as is most common. In addition he also commonly uses English words. Biography History Aster was assigned as the Commander-in-Chief of Duel Academy's invasion in the Xyz Dimension. When he arrived in the dimension, he Dueled against Yusho Sakaki and lost to him, though Yusho was able to make him smile. Yusho offered him a "Smile World" card and told him to tell the Professor that Dueling to hurt others was wrong. Aster was torn between the proof of his loss and his beliefs in the Professor's teachings and he violently tore the card in half before screaming in grief. When Yusho went pick up half of the card, he disappeared. Wishing to prove that the ideals of Duel Academy were correct, Aster began searching for Yusho. Heartland City Aster disappeared from Duel Academy's base in Heartland City, to the chagrin of Mamoru Noro. Aster searched for Yusho, clutching half of a torn copy of "Smile World". He ran into Yuya Sakaki and asked what he was doing. When Yuya answered that he was searching for his father, Aster realized he was Yusho's son. He then resolved to capture Yuya in an attempt to lure Yusho out, commenting that he would never forget Yusho's name. The two Dueled and Aster expressed anger at seeing "Performapal" monsters and "Smile World". Aster Fusion Summoned "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy", but Yuya countered with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Aster was surprised that Yuya could Xyz Summon and was reduced to 100 LP. Aster fought back, insisting he couldn't be defeated by an Xyz Monster. Yuya used the Action Card "Acceleration" to escape defeat and then proceed to Rank-Up "Dark Rebellion" into "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon". Aster grabbed an Action Card, "Miracle", himself, but it would not have stopped him from losing, so he forced a DRAW using the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy". Duel Academy students rushed in afterwards, concerned for their Commander. Aster sat in his office in frustration and asked why he couldn't defeat Yuya. Picking up the torn "Smile World", he then wondered if it was because Yuya was Yusho's son. He then stated that he must crush Yuya as well and won't lose to someone who brings smiles through Dueling or use "Smile World". Aster returned to the command center and told his soldiers to find Yuya. He asked where Mamoru was and one of his soldiers found a Duel signal. The Duel was between Yuya and Shay Obsidian and Gloria and Grace Tyler. Angry upon seeing Yuya play "Smile World", he ordered everyone to move out and follow him. After Yuya and Kite defeated the Obelisk Force, Aster arrived with a squad of soldiers to defeat Yuya. When Gloria tried to explain their mission, Aster silenced her. He also told Mamoru he would have a little talk with him later and that he didn't need assistance. Aster forced Yuya into a Duel with "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" so no one could interfere and he introduced himself. Aster vowed that he would prove that the Professor's teachings were superior. When Yuya tried to attack Aster directly with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Aster activated the effects of "Dynamiteguy" and "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy", causing only Yuya to receive damage. He then Fusion Summoned "Dystopiaguy" and used it and "Delay Armor's" effects to inflict damage to Yuya and destroy both of his monsters. Aster was floored when Yuya Fusion Summoned "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", as he was not expecting Yuya to use a Fusion Summon. Yuya counterattacked but Aster activated "Demise Urban", increasing the ATK of "Dystopiaguy" and use its second effect to destroy "Brave-Eyes". Yuya saw the torn "Smile World" next to Aster's foot, and he asked Aster why he had it. Aster explained his history with Yusho to Yuya, though he omitted the fact that he had smiled during the Duel. He claimed that he must defeat Yuya in order to prove that Duel Academy's ideals were right and had "Dystopiaguy" attack Yuya directly. However, Yuya was able dodge the attack with "Evasion" despite Aster trying to stop him with the chain. When Yuya told him his heart is wavering like his pendulum, Aster told him stop sprouting nonsense and called "Performapal Laughmaker" a foolish monster, stating that Dueling is a power for fighting. He activated "Demise Urban" and "Dystopiaguy's" effects but Yuya countered with "Counterattack Entermate" to destroy "Dystopiaguy". However, Aster destroyed "Delay Armor" to activate its effect, preventing "Dystopiaguy's" destruction while taking damage. He continued to derail Yuya's Dueltaining and told him how Yusho would forgive them if they smile but Aster doesn't accept Yusho's Dueling and only believed in Duel Academy. He destroyed "Laughmaker" while preventing Yuya from getting another action card. He then asked Yuya if he's frustrated he should counterattack. However, Aster started to get angry when Yuya started to act like Yusho. He was surprised when Yuya used "Performance Exchange" to give his monsters to Aster and anger skyrocketed upon seeing "Smile World" again. He used "Dystopiaguy's" effect again to destroy "Laughmaker" and removed "Chain Deathmatch" from the field. He also took the action card Yuya was going for and told him to surrender. When Yuya brought "Brave-Eyes" back and attack, Aster used "Demise Urban", "D - Soul", and "Bi-Attack" to increase "Dystopiaguy's" ATK but Yuya countered with "Miracle Fire" to copy "Bi-Attack's" effect and won the Duel. Aster losing to Dueling again, ended up smiling again however he and Yuya are surrounded by Duel Academy students. Relationships Yusho Sakaki Aster completely despises Yusho and everything he stands for. They first met during the invasion of the Xyz Dimension; Aster having heard that Yusho was spreading nonsense about Dueling with smiles. Yusho claimed that he was, but his words were not nonsense. Aster did indeed smile when Yusho Dueled him, but he could not deal with his loss and his beliefs in the Professor's teachings and he tore the "Smile World" card that he was offered in half. Yusho vanished immediately afterwards and Aster has since been looking for him; vowing to prove that the Dueling of Duel Academy is superior to Dueltaining. Yuya Sakaki Aster's hatred for Yusho is passed down to his son. However, his focus is more towards Yuya's ideal about having fun while Dueling; but after Yuya forced Aster to end their first Duel in a DRAW, Aster became as focused on Yuya almost as personally as Yusho; arriving personally at Yuya's location and vowing to defeat him. Deck As his counterpart did in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Aster uses a "Destiny HERO" Deck. But unlike the previous build, this Deck focus on Fusion Summon, rather that "A destined attack from the future" and Swarming tactics. His Deck focuses on brute force, in the forms of both attacking and effect damage. To counter Xyz Monsters, he utilizes "D - Death Match", which ensures a boost for his monsters against said cards. In order to trigger the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy", Aster includes several cards that change its ATK. Other cards Aster carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World", which he himself tore when he was offered the card after being defeated by Yusho Sakaki. Aster also owns "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch", which he can activate before a Duel to trap an opponent. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters